


On Leaves

by panther



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rivendell, Tauriel finds some sort of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Leaves

When Arwen meets Tauriel decades have passed since Kili fell. For elves it feels like hours. Tauriel still grieves but she has no support. Kili was a Dwarf. Arwen takes her in when she finds Tauriel in Rivendale. She talks of the things the Dwarves did and the chaos they caused until Tauriel smiles again. When she holds her close at night she tells herself it is nothing, only mutual understanding and loss. When Tauriel turns and kisses her Arwen tells herself she turns back to help, not because she desires it too. When Tauriel leaves and Arwen never forgets.


End file.
